


The Last Battle

by subcircus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened at the end of season four. But sadly didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Serious spoilers for season four!

Everyone he cared about was either unconscious or in the dungeon, or both. There was nobody to see what he was about to do.

“MORGANA!!”

Morgana stepped onto the balcony and looked upon the courtyard. When she saw Merlin, she sneered.

“Merlin. Come to surrender? I might kill you quickly for old times’ sake.”

Merlin smiled.

“I see your magic,” he said and his eyes flashed gold as he muttered something under his breath. Morgana took a step backward, her mouth an ‘o’ of surprise.

“And I raise you a dragon,” Merlin added as Kilgarrah swooped down from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm quite aware of the anachronism of using poker parlance, but I'm sure gambling games were around then, and this *is* BBC Merlin after all so I make no apologies ;-)


End file.
